Fear of Fans
by Snakeshark196
Summary: The Drama Brothers are a tight band. Harold, Trent, Cody and Justin. They're going to a concert, where they get over taken and must escape the fans before it's to late. Will they make it? Will they survive? Are they over reacting? Find out now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama anything.**

**Dedicated to plays for keeps, she is an awesome friend and fun to talk with. **

**My first ever Drama Brothers fic, hope it's impressive.**

* * *

It was the night. Their first night. Their best night.

Better than Justin getting that model contract.

Better than Cody getting that expensive game station.

Better than Harold getting his final badge in the scouts.

Better than Trent first guitar that was given to him by Van Halen.

Tonight, The Drama Brothers, had fourth concert. They had worked tremendously hard on they're music. They've worked hard. They even worked on their dancing.

They were perfect. All they had to do now was play at the concert. Everything was already there, as far as their instruments.

The four of them were sitting in the back of the limo as they sped down the highway toward their destination in Ottawa.

Justin and Cody sat on one side and Trent and Harold sat on the other. They were listening to their inspiration on the speakers, the Beatles.

Trent was sitting closest to the section where the driver was, so he tapped on the window. A second later it rolled down and Trent asked him to turn the music down.

The driver did so, and then rolled the window back up.

Trent looked across the seat at Justin and smirked, "You ready dude."

"Ready for tonight," Justin replied, all relaxed. "Of course."

"Especially since you're the lead singer tonight," Cody added, with a wink.

Justin nodded, "I thought Trent would want to, since it's our first live concert, with the biggest crowd yet," he leaned forward.

Trent with his legs crossed as he sat back smiled, "Yeah, but I get enough attention. Plus you are the one who our newest song. Warmer than Summer."

"And besides," Cody replied, chuckling as he looked at Harold. "Harold lost his voice and I can't sing for crap."

"I agree on that second part," Trent joked, exchanging fist bumped.

Just sat back and put his hands behind his head. These three weren't so bad. Who knew creating a band could bring people together.

They arrived at the concert hall. Fan girls and middle age fan guys had swamped the limo right away.

Security and body guards had to keep them back as the door opened and one by one they exited and waved to the crowd.

Cody put his fingers in his mouth and whistled to the crowd of their fans. This excited them even more.

Through the gaps of the body guards, a fan girl reached a hand through and latched onto Cody. Cody turned and saw her. He tried to get free, but she was too strong.

The guards saw this and tried to get the purple haired girl off him, but it was futile. She was too strong.

"What, noooooooo!" Cody screamed as the fan girl dragged him into the crowd.

"Cody," Justin gasped.

"Run!" the guard yelled to Justin, Harold, and Trent.

"Wait, what?" Trent gasped.

"Run," Another guard yelled, "We can't hold em back any longer."

"What about Cody?" Justin asked. "And the concert."

"We won't be able to do a concert if we get smothered to death," Trent replied, "And Cody's gone. Run."

He grabbed Justin's hand and they with Harold ran off into the building.

Just as they closed and locked the door behind themselves, the guards were over taken and disappeared in the fan crowd.

"Aw, their everywhere," Trent gulped, looking through the window.

"Poor, Cody," Justin sighed as he slid down the door.

"Don't worry about him," Trent said, wide-eyed as he watched the fans pound on the doors. "We have to worry about ourselves."

Trent looked around and found themselves in a hallway.

"We need to find help," Trent said, "Or find another way out of here."

Harold nodded in agreement.

Justin sighed again, "Where would we find help in here?"

"Anyone, anywhere," Trent replied. "Come on, those doors won't hold forever."

Just as he said that, one of the doors started to cave in.

"Move!" Trent yelled.

With that the three of them ran down the hall and took a left. They could hear the doors get busted down and the fans stampede inside after them.

"That's not good," Justin warned.

"Tell me something I don't know," Trent said sarcastically.

He turned his head as he ran and saw the fan girls and middle age men chasing them. Only feet behind them.

Justin saw a door ahead. "Safety at last." He said.

Two of the three of them made it to the door and entered the room on the other side. The other did not. They tripped and fell and got swamped by fan girls in seconds.

The two remaining looked around and sighed.

"That's two of us they've gotten," Justin pounded the wall.

"Not many left," Trent added, "It was only Harold anyway."

"Yeah, but the dork doesn't deserve that," he pointed to the door.

The two probably would have heard Harold scream if it wasn't for him not having his voice.

They looked around and saw this room full of people getting ready for the concert.

"Trent, Justin," their Manager said, "You're finally here. You go live in twenty-five. Where are the other two?"

"They were over swarmed," Trent replied. "They're gone."

"Gone where," the manager demanded, "We need them here."

"The fan girls got them," Justin said now on his knees.

"What fan girls?" the manager asked.

"Them," Trent pointed to the door.

"What behind here?" the manager asked, walking over to it. He heard pounding.

"Wait, don't open that door!" Justin screamed, making several people look their way.

The manager didn't pay attention as the door swung open, squishing him behind it and the fan girls came barreling out chasing Justin and Trent again.

People got out-of-the-way as Justin and Trent ran for their lives. They had to skid to a stop when they came to the stage and saw their instruments already set up.

Justin's tambourine, Cody's keyboard, Trent's guitar, and Harold's drums.

Trent and Justin looked around the arena and saw 1000's of fans already here. They all gasped and yelled in excitement.

One of them grabbed Trent by his ankle and tried to take him off stage.

Justin grabbed him under his shoulders and tried to keep him out of their grasp.

Another fan latched on and tried to bring them down with them.

"No, I don't wanna go," Trent gasped.

Justin lost his grip, but was able to grab Trent's hand.

"Justin, please don't let go," Trent begged, "Please."

"I won't," Justin said, as he stared Trent straight in the eyes, and saw fear and desperation.

To bad the fans were stronger some how and got an upper hand on Justin.

"Justin," Trent screamed.

"Trent," Justin screamed as he lost his grip and Trent was smothered by screaming girls.

"Look, it's Justin."

Justin spun around and saw more fans behind him. He gasped and made a dash toward the back of the stage again, the opposite side he came in.

He pushed the curtain out-of-the-way and pushed random people out-of-the-way.

"Outta the way," Justin yelled, as he ran.

The girls gained on him.

Justin skidded to a stop when he came to a blank wall. He turned and saw his fans skid to a stop as well, just feet away from him.

'It's all over now,' he thought as he looked around at all his fans.

"Get him," a fan girl screamed as Justin to was now swamped and disappeared into the horde of girls.

He held his breath and...he was fine with the exception of the many girls pressing themselves tightly against him.

He calmed down a bit. He tried to move, but the girls, his fans were just, he couldn't describe their actions.

"Move it, move it," he heard a familiar voice yell.

Just like that all the fan girls scattered and were pushed aside.

"I think you could use a hand."

Justin looked up and saw a hand in front of his face. He took it which he used to help himself back to his feet. It was Trent.

"Does this have to happen every time," the manager demanded as he walked up to Justin. He held a megaphone.

"Uh, no sir," Cody said rubbing the back of his head.

"I mean seriously," he glared at the fan girls and then the band. "This is the fourth time in a row."

"I thought we learned last time," Cody chuckled, "Even with my lead singing being terrible."

Trent shrugged, "We're not used to the fans yet?"

"I mean look at yourselves," the manager growled. "You're all messed up."

The four band members looked down and saw their hair messed up clothes and even torn a bit. Harold was missing his glasses. Cody had a big red lipstick mark on his forehead. Trent was holding his butt because one of the fans squeezed a bit to hard.

They looked shamed as they let this scare them and make them run for their lives.

"We go live in five people," he said to everyone. "And can someone get them fixed up. And get these girls back to their seats."

Justin, Cody, Harold, and Trent all got their clothes replaced and went to do their concert.

Justin stood in front of the microphone with his tambourines. Trent stood behind him to the left with his guitar. Harold was in the far back with his drums. Cody was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Cody?" Justin asked.

Trent and Harold shrugged, over the roar of the crowd.

Cody came walking up and stood behind his keyboard.

"What happened to you?" Justin asked.

Cody had lost his second shirt and had red marks in the shape of lips, all over his arms and torso. "I um...had..."

He looked at the audience and saw a girl with purple hair wink at him.

He shuttered. "I had an accident."

"An accident that we all dream of," Justin smirked as he started the song.

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope plays for keeps likes it. **

**Happy late birthday my friend. **


End file.
